The Chosen One of Gork and Mork
by Steve24833
Summary: A great new WAAAGH! has emerged, and is now attacking an Imperium system. The WAAAGH! will face Imperial Guard, Space Marines, Eldar striking from the shadows to combat a new threat using the Tau as a pawn to eliminate their enemies, while Chaos wishes to make the world an altar to Khrone. Still, Ganzif is ready to fight and kill, though something strange awakening in him.


"Every day, the enemy tightened around their positions like a noose." Corporal Rooker thought.

They had been positioned out in a small fort for weeks. Every day the communications with another group of Guardsman who cease as the Guardsman fell to the Orks. The Orks had descended in a wave, a small splinter broken off from some WAAAGH! The Entire system had been attacked in a solid Ork attack. The frontlines had been crushed, and the Guardsman had fallen back to several old forts from the times of the Horus Heresy. Now, the orks had proved too much for the Imperial Guard, and they had requested reinforcements, that were due any day. These reinforcements weren't just normal guardsman: They were the greatest soldiers of the Imperium, the Space Marines. The Ultramarines were coming to wipe out all enemies, and they would arrive any day. Then they'd be able to win this war. He was in charge of a Leman Russ since his commander officer got hit by a mortar in. He'd be leading the charge out to fight with the ultra-marines to win the war. Sgt Rooker heard a scream over his radio, followed by an Orkish laugh. Shit. The Greenskins were attacking again. He needed to get to his tank.

OOO

Ganzif walked through the crater in the side of the fort, grinning. Ork Nobz charged through, firing their guns and swinging their axes. Ganzif laughed as the humies tried to fight, missing bits of ammo and using whatever weapons could be found. Ganzif grinned with pride as one turned and looked at him, dropping his weapon in fear. He should be scared. Ganzif wasn't any normal grot, he was a Doom Troopa! Doom Troopaz Had all survived dozens of wars, and were covered from head to toe in mega-armour with a large red back banner with the classic ork skull on the front, billowing in the breeze. He also had a metal jaw, giant power claw and was holding huge shoota's with large bayonets, all covered in spikes with trophies mounted on it: Space Marine Helmets, Guardsman Skulls, slender Eldar skulls, dented metal Necron skulls, deformed daemon skulls and helmeted Tau heads. Ganzif had fought in Lorn V, in Kronus, at dozens of other campaigns. He had a machete holstered at his belt, a big shoota in his hands, a several dried and tanned bag squigs on his belt with several dead juicy squiq pies in one, his teeth in another and fungus beer in the third, with several ammo bandoliers and grenade belts covering him. At his side were a large red Attack Squiq, his own little pet, and an ammo runt, a Gretchen carrying as much ammo as it could. His cybernetic eye whirred, and he spotted a group of soldiers charge out of their barracks. He raised his big shoota and fired a long blast, blowing out the chest of a Kasrkin guard. A Sergeant forward wielding a chainsword, only to be knocked down by his squiq. Ganzif charged forward as his squig dropped an arm by his feet happily. A squad of Tank Bustaz quickly killed the crew of a Basilisk, before turning the Basilisk around and firing it at the fort, tearing through the wall into the infirmary and barracks. Axe Wielding orks poured into the gaps and began a massacre in the buildings, killing all inside. Ganzif walked through the gap, and looked as a mega-armoured Nob in dark blue walked over to a half-naked guardsman who was trying to find his weapon, before tearing his torso off. He snarled, realizing that everyone inside was either dead leaving no one for him to kill. Ganzif walked outside, taking out a cigar and sliding it through his metal jaw and leaning down so his Gretchin can light it. He looked at the remaining forces. Leman Russ Tanks and Chimera's drove off as Guardsmen ran up the Chimera transport ramps to get a seat so they could escape, while guardsmen climbed on top of the tanks and transports. Sentinels and Guardsmen ran away from the fort, trying to escape. Most of the Orks were already taking trophies off corpses, looting or searching through the fort for survivors, but some were climbing into War-Trukks in an attempt to pursue the fleeing Imperial Guard. Groups of Gretchins armed with sniper rifles scaled the walls and began to fire at those retreating. Ganzif climbed into the back of a passing Trukk and loaded his gun for some more killing.

OOO

Several thousand miles north, two imperial guardsmen walked through a frozen forest. Franklin held a lasgun, while Cliff had a long range sniper. Cliff drew a cigarette from his pack, and lit it.

"Are we allowed to smoke?" Franklin asked.

Cliff looked at his friend.

"Who the hell's gonna stop me?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"We shouldn't even be out here. Greenskins are South. They won't be a threat for a while."

"Space Marines." Franklin muttered.

Cliff looked up. Dozens of jet black drop pods were falling towards the Earth.

"They should be South, right?" Franklin asked.

"Must have got knocked off course. Let's go see 'em land, we'll show 'em how to get back to base and give a ride south."

Cliff and Franklin broke into a jog. They reached a small clearing, where the drop pods had sunk into the Earth. The doors opened, revealing dozens of black-armoured Space Marines.

"The Ultra-Marines! We're gonna wipe out the greenskins!" Franklin said, getting the space marines attention.

"Ultra-Marines are blue, dumbass. These must be reserves, or…" Cliff said, walking up to the space marines.

Cliff paused. Many of the space marines were missing helmets, revealing diseased and disgusting faces. Many had tentacles instead of arms. Some helmets had horns, or were covered in spikes. Cliff stopped.

"Chaos!" He screamed, stumbling backwards.

Cliff turned to run but a space marine grabbed him, pinning him to the ground.

"A Sacrifice!" Khrone will be pleased!" A Traitor Marine laughed.

"No, I caught him. He will go to Papa Nurgle."

"Khrone won't be pleased. He's already been angered by an alliance with the plague god."

Cliff struggled to look up, and caught a glance at Jackson. A Khrone Beserker was stroking his face with an axe.

"I won't kill you unless you fight, boy!" He whispered. "I'd advise fighting, lest Khrone be displeased, and have you subjected to a more… unpleasant death."

Franklin swung his rifle around and fired several shots into the Beserker's chest. The Beserker swung, cleaving Franklin in two. The upper-half of Franklin fell to the ground, while the legs stood for several seconds, before falling as well. Cliff gasped, before the Beserker laughed.

"Now, let's have some fun with our prisoner."

OOO

Sergeant Forrest furrowed his brow as his drop pod fell closer to the earth. His squad of six, including him, were ready to kill. They were ready to begin a great purge, wiping out the Xenos in the system. He felt a vibration in the walls of the drop pods from a nearby explosion, before the drop pod slammed into the soil. The doors opened, and he walked outside, raising his bolter. He quickly checked the other drop pods, frowning at the results. Enemy fire had destroyed three drop pods, containing two squads and a Dreadnought. Still, squads of Guardsmen and scores of tanks were coming to join them. No, they were running. He grabbed the nearest guardsman.

"What's going on?"

"They took the fort. They're using our basilisks against us!"

To emphasize his point, an explosion destroyed a passing chimera, adding the sound of screams from the survivors of the explosion to the sound of battle.

"Coward!" Sergeant Forest snarled.

He grabbed the man and threw him to the grand.

"We need to stand and fight!"

An explosion ripped the air, hitting a group of charging men. Brother-Captain Parker put a hand on his shoulder.

"No. We must retreat, brother. I do not wish to run a gauntlet of artillery when there are many other options."

"Yes, Brother. I follow you."

The Ultra-Marine looked back once more at the Ork Fort, and began to fall back.

OOO

Farseer Iyeen watched as one of her dark reapers walked up to her. The Situation on Kaldeen III was changing. The powers of Chaos had been rising, and would soon create a monstrosity that could wipe out entire systems. The Imperium and Orks would weaken each other, and chaos would kill them both. If only there was some pawn they could use to fight the only…

"Farseer. We have reports of a new warship emerging."

"Imperium?"

"It's a T'au Warship."

The Farseer laughed.

"Attack them. Make it a short engagement, before withdrawing to the system. The T'au will follow. Then they'll feel it's their duty to wipe out all threats for the "Greater Good". Then, we'll set up some more bases, and start weakening our enemies while the kill each other."

"Yes, Farseer."

Farseer Iyeen smiled. This was going to be easier than expected.

OOO

On the ground of Kaleen III, six armies prepared for war. The Ork WAAAGH! got ready for more slaughter, and Ganzif grabbed his gun and climbed into the back of a War-Trukk to go into the fight.

The Imperial Guard readied a counter attack to take back the system. The waves of infantry would take out the enemy, followed by a mechanized wave of tanks. Corporal Rooker was to be put in charge of a Leman Russ and to join this assault.

The Space Marines were reinforcing the attack, an army of space marines, terminators, dreadnoughts, predators and rhinos to wipe out the heretics and xenos in the system. Sergeant Forrest stood proudly among them, ready to fight for Terra and the God Emperor.

The Forces of Chaos, dedicated to the gods Nurgle and Khrone. Champion of Nurgle, Ashton, was ready to let Chaos reign. He would spread Nurgle's plagues and blood would be shed for Khrone.

Eldar also prepared to take out the armies and protect their camps and allow them to expand their influence. Warlock Natshya was part of the group that could eliminate their leaders, disrupt their supply lines and make sure the war goes in their favour.

Lastly, the T'au had entered the system. The Eldar had deceived them into being drawn in, and were now convinced they needed to wipe out all their enemies, capture the system and claim it for the Greater Good, so they were ready to stop all opposing armies to make sure none of the armies would conquer and attack the T'au Empire at a later stage. Shas-La O'Lai was among those in the Fire Caste who were militarizing to conquer.

The Six armies were preparing for a mighty war, and no matter who won, there would be death and destruction.

OOO

Ganzif walked down a narrow muddy path to a small Imperial Fort. The Fort had changed hands from the Imperium to the T'au over a dozen times in the past few days. Now, the orks were planning to wipe out both teams and capture the fort. The T'au were currently defending, though Space Marines and Guardsmen were already assaulting the position. A pack of Gretchins ran past, armed with sniper rifles. Ganzif's cybernetic eye whirred and he spotted a space marine walking forward, firing a flamer at a group of Kroot Hounds with a Servo-Skull hovering above his head. The hounds bit and snapped at the space marine, finding their way into chinks in his armour. The Space Marines fired a jet of fire, burning through flesh and cracking bones under the heat. The Kroot hounds fell or ran, and Ganzif decided to charge forward. Ganzif swung his claw, catching the wounded space marine by the leg. He yanked him up before throwing him against the floor. The Space Marine's head was knocked up, but he managed to rule to avoid snapping his neck. Ganzif ducked under a jet of flames and fired at the space marine's chest, knocking him back. Ganzif fired another blast, thudding into the flamethrower's fuel tank. The tank exploded, tearing off pieces of armour and flesh. The Space Marine struggled to rise, and Ganzif aimed his gun at a patch of flesh and fired, sending slugs into the marine and killing him. Ganzif roared and tore off his head, impaling his head on his claw. Ganzif laughed, and smacked the Servo-Skull to the ground, smashing it to pieces. Ork Kommizar leading a group of shoota boyz charged past, roaring. Kommizarz were Ork's who wore Imperial Commissar hats and clothes, and towered over other orks by standing up perfectly straight rather than slumping. Ganzif roared and fired his gun into the air. A group of Shoota Boyz grouped around him to make a charge into the T'au controlled fort. A swarm of Vespid flew over the battlefield, and Ganzif and his boyz fired at them. The Vespid swarm dropped, tumbling to the ground in a pile of corpses. A squad of T'au Gun Drones flew out from behind the base walls and opened fire on a group of imperial guardsmen. Ganzif fired, and holes appeared in the drones as they dropped and hit the ground. Ganzif tied one to his belt, hoping that a Mek Boy could restart the Gun Drone and the Servo-Skull and make it work for him later. Ganzif's ammo runt fed in a new string of ammo to his gun, and he walked forward. Explosions ripped through the ground in the distances as Tank Busta's managed to take out a line of advancing dreadnoughts, predators, Leman Russ's and Hellhounds. A group of Tank Busta's were ducked behind a small concrete wall attempting to hide from a T'au Fire Team.

"Lads! Me and my boyz 'll go help you get to those T'au killa suits and let you blow 'em to bits!" Ganziff

"Yeah, let's go kill 'em all!" The Tank Busta yelled, grabbing a rokket.

Ganzif charged forward, firing his gun. He blew the head off a T'au warrior. He knocked one to the floor and bayoneted him through the skull. Ganzif laughed as his shoota boyz killed the rest of the Fire Team, and the Tank Busta's charged through a gap in the wall to where the T'au Battlesuits were entrenched. One used a Tankhammer, a rocket on the end of a large stick to destroy a battlesuit, while the others fired rockets at the entrenched battlesuits. Ganzif climbed onto a wall and looked down at the T'au who were all retreating or being wiped out. He turned to see the approaching imperial guardsmen and space marines. He crouched down, pointed his gun and began to fire. An Orky Leman Russ rolled forward, blocking the hole the orks had made and turning it's big gun to fire. A Squiggoth, a small one the size of a tank, charged forward, overturning a Rhino Transport. Gretchins sitting on top fired huge mounted shootas down as the Squiggoth rammed the Rhino repeatedly, crushing it flat. Ganzif heard a boom, and turned around. A blue Terminator had climbed the wall and was now firing hails of bullets. Ganzif charged over, dodging lasfire and bolter fire from the approaching guardsmen and space marines.

OOO

Several hours later, Ganzif walked among the destroyed wreckages of tanks and piles of dead guardsmen, wondering where the space marines had been during the last battle. His new T'au Gun drone flew above his head, painted crudely red and black, with a few extra shootas wielded on. A Mekboy had managed to hack the AI to program it to know who to kill. His Ammo Grunt was busy searching for teeth among the dead, and his squiq was eating a dead Ogryn's leg. He turned, and saw a soldier trying to escape a burning chimera. Ganzif raised his gun and fired, blowing the soldier's head to bits. Ganzif let out a laugh as he was covered with bits of gore. He climbed onto the burning chimera, and pointed his gun down the open hatch of the tank before letting out several blasts of bullets to kill the survivors inside. A pair of ork nobz began brawling next to the tank, their axes clashing as their fists hit each other.

"Oi! Get over here, ya grots!" A Voice yelled.

Ganzif turned, and saw a large Warboss walking forward. Ganzif walked over to him, followed by a few other Doom Troopaz, Kommandoz and Tank Bustaz surrounded him.

"I got a couple Flyin' Trukkz ready. You lot is gonna come with me, and we're gonna head to the Chaos Boy's base and get to work smashin' stuff. We'll kill as many as we can, blow up whatever's important and get outta here."

Ganzif looked around to see if there were any other fights he would miss. A group of slugga boyz were fighting over scrap, and another Warboss had torn one of his nobs in two to display dominance. The orks staying here would probably just fight each other, and Ganzif had no love for fighting other orks. Humans were easy to kill. Ganzif yelled at his squiq and ammo runt to come over, and followed the Warboss to the Flyin' Trukkz. The Flyin' Trukkz were large spacecraft built from the old Imperial Valkyries, sprayed red to go faster with several rokkets welded on. Stormboyz and Deff Koptaz surrounded them, ready to escort the Flyin' Trukkz. The Stormboyz stood in formation, saluting him as he walked past. Ganzif walked up the ramp and inside the Trukk, before taking a seat. He felt his ride life up into the air, and fly off into enemy territory.

OOO

Ganzif felt every bump and jolt of the Flyin' Trukk as he flew through the air. Their escorts had dropped down to engage patrols and small listening posts, and now it was just the Flyin' Trukkz. A Mekboy appeared, standing next to the Flyboy operating the Flyin' Trukk.

"Right, we're here. Most of the Spiky Boyz is South, lookin' for Eldar."

"Ain't no Eldar here!" The Flyboy yelled.

"The Warpheadz said they felt sumthin' like Eldar minds! They must've been hiding. Anyway, the only boyz left are cultist Chaos humies. Kill anything you can find, blow up the vehicles and we'll get outta here. Got it?"

"Got it." The Ork Boyz roared.

The ramp opened, and Ganzif charged out. He jumped out, rolling to the floor. He landed next to a Hellhound covered with Chaos symbols with two smoking cultists sitting on top. The Cultists were bald, covered in festering wounds and boils, but they appeared to be smiling and telling jokes. There weapons were leaning against the tank, and two voices came out from the inside of the Hellhound, asking who was there. The Cultists dropped their cigarettes and began scrambling for their weapons. Ganzif raised his rifle and fired, killing one. He impaled one through the stomach and slashed his gun, cutting the cultist in two. A Tank Busta drew a stikk bomb and climbed to the drop of the tank, dropping it inside. He shut the hatch and sealed it closed, before jumping off.

"Get it out! Get it out!" The Tank crew screamed, before a boom sounded and the tank shuddered as the main gun was blown off by the force of the grenade.

"Woohoo! That was great! Let's blow up another tank!" The Tank Busta yelled.

Several groups of Gretchins wearing cobbled together armour, armed with machetes and sniper rifles. A Doom Troopa walked past, followed by his squiq.

"Oi, Ganzif! There's an Obliterator puttin' up a fight. Let's go croak him!" The Doom Troopa yelled.

Ganzif followed him along a snow covered road. A huge daemonic hulk of a space marine stood on the road, firing a huge gun. The obliterators skin shifted as ammo appeared from its skin and loaded into the weapon. A Burna Boy ran forward, firing a jet of flame into the obliterator's face. Ganzif's ammo runt loaded a string of ammo into his gun. He aimed his gun and fired as it flashed, leaving dozens of bloody holes along the obliterator's neck. A rokket hit it, knocking it to the floor. A Kommando ran forward and swung his machete, cutting into the Obliterator's thigh. Ganzif and the other Doom Troopa fired their guns in unision, and the obliterator's head filled with holes, and it dropped to its knees and fell to the floor. The other Doom Troopa put his foot on the obliterator's back, aimed his gun at his head and let out a long blast, blowing its head to chunks. Ganzif laughed, and began walking towards a campfire. A group of cultists charged forward, wielding swords. Ganzif let out a long burst of fire, killing several, before drawing his machete and beheading another one in one swing. A Flesh-Hound sprinted forward, and Ganzif swung his machete several times. He cut several gashes in the Flesh-Hound's face and head, and it backed away, growling. Ganzif raised his gun and fired, blowing out its heart and leaving several massive holes in its chest. Ganzif crushed it's skull under his boot. A Beast of Nurgle ran towards him. He dodged its leap, and rolled to avoid several blobs of acid dripping from its skin. He tried to run, but the beast blocked his every move without attacking, like it was playing a game. It edged forward slowly, getting closer and closer. Suddenly, a claw grabbed it, electricity coursing through the monster's body. The claw slammed the beast into the ground, before throwing it into the campfire as it tied with a desperate shudder. The Warboss leading the raid appeared, a dead bloodletter daemon slung over his back.

"Hunt down any boy left in the open, and get back to the Flyin' Trukkz. The Tank Bustaz and Kommandoz have taken over the vehicle depot and ammo dump, and are rigging up everything to blow up. Go defend them."

Ganzif nodded and jogged off.

OOO

The vehicle depot was a monstrous place, an icy courtyard surrounded by stone walls. Chaos Dreadnoughts were chained to walls, struggling to free themselves. Defilers were chained and sedated with spells, while Tank Bustas rigged bombs and Warpheadz waited to kill the daemon's spirit when the defilers blew up. Rows of Space Marine and Imperial Guard Tanks lined the place, rigged with bombs. A group of Mekboyz climbed into the driver's seats of whatever tanks they wanted to loot and drove them off towards the Flyin' Trukkz so their new rides could be tied to the underside so they'd be able to get lifted back to base. A Tank Busta appeared in front of him.

"Boss, we'z all done here. Let's get outta here and watch it blow to bitz!"

Ganzif nodded, and climbed onto a passing Rhino tank. He sat on the back while watching the boyz evacuate.

"Why isn't it blowin' up? Is it broken?" Ganzif asked.

The Depot was incinerated in a huge explosion. Heat blasted him in the face, and he grinned.

"Dat was good. Let's get outta here, lads."

Ganzif chuckled. This was already a good WAAAGH!

OOO

Two days later, the orks were on the march again. Ganzif was leading several groups of slugga boyz to capture some hills where boyz had been disappearing. Ganzif assumed there were some hidden camps here, or the Gretchins scouting ahead would have reported enemies. T'au Stealth Suits, probably. Then again, if there weren't any enemies and the boyz who disappeared had gotten lost, or been distracted, he was going to kill them all.

"Oi, grot. You wanna die?" An ork screamed.

Ganzif turned, and saw two orks break into a fight, swinging axes at each other. One was beheaded instantly. Ganzif raised his gun and fired, killing each other.

"Anyone fights another ork, they die. Right?" He yelled.

Ganzif needed to find an enemy soon. Otherwise, the orks would break into fighting and kill each other. He couldn't let that happen, or the Humies and T'au would win.. Ganzif noticed a slender shadow on the ridge of a hill, that disappeared quickly.

"There's something over the hill." Ganzif whispered to his runt. "Load a few strings of ammo into me gun."

Ganzif heard a noise, and turned. One of the slugga boyz dropped, a bloody hole in his back.

"Snipers!" Ganzif yelled. Bullets thudded into his armour, knocking him to the ground. He got up, and saw a squad of Eldar Rangers on the ridge of the mountain.

"Eldar! I haven't killed many Eldar for a long while!"

Ganzif dropped to his knee and aimed his gun. He fired a long burst, and one of the ranger's collapsed, rolling down a hill. The Boyz fired their sluggaz, and another two rangers dropped. They boyz charged, and many of them fell. The was a short clashing of machetes and axes hitting Eldar flesh, before the Rangers dropped. Ganzif began to walk up the ridge, before he felt a painful slash in the back of his knee. He turned, faced with a Howling Banshee Exarch. She emitted a terrible howl, and Ganzif roared and thrust his bayonet forward several times, but she dodged each blow, before slashing his chest. Ganzif grabbed his machete and swung several times, hearing the clang of swords meeting. Ganzif felt another cut on his knee and across his arm, but he managed to get in a swing across her face. The machete sliced through her face, and she fell backwards as blood poured out of the stump that was her head. Ganzif dodged another blade and frantically walked back to avoid another sword swing. Ganzif raised his gun and fired, blowing off her head. The Banshees turning and ran, and Ganzif quickly followed. He ran as fast as he could, attempting desperately to keep up with the Eldar. He noticed that the other orks had all fallen behind, and he was the only one left. Still, he charged onwards, not worried about the puny Eldar. The Eldar stopped, standing around a Webway gate. The Eldar aimed their weapons at him, and a new form appeared out of the Webway Gate. An Eldar Farseer looked at him, tilting her head.

"It looks like we have a guest. Hello, Ork. Are you here to kill me?"

Ganzif snarled, and raised his gun.

"Ah. I'll give you a choice. You can stay here and die, giving me a chance to practise my abilities before the upcoming battle, or you can trudge down the mountain and try to take down as many of the Chaos forces as you can."

"I'll kill ya all!" Ganzif yelled.

Ganzif raised his gun and fired, but the Farseer aimed her singing spear and revealed a huge powerful wave of psychic energy, a huge wave of energy that surrounded Ganzif and began to destroy him. Ganzif screamed, and closed his eyes. He felt the energy trying to tear his very soul from his body. Then, he felt a tide of green energy that repelled the Eldar's energy from around his body. He let out a scream, yelling "WAAAGH!". `He opened his eyes, still screaming. The Farseer's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth slightly.

"How did you… You shouldn't be alive. That was one of my most powerful blasts."

Ganzif frowned, and looked at himself. There was a minute of silence, while the Eldar started at him, wondering how he had survived. Ganzif was too confused to try to fight, and they all just stood there for a minute. Then the Eldar Farseer drew her gun.

"Kill him!" She yelled.

Ganzif raised his gun and fired. Bullets flew through an Eldar's chest and she dropped. He stabbed his bayonet forward in a charge and stabbing another Eldar through the chest. Then, the slugga boyz burst over the hill and attacked. Gaanzif walked forward and grabbed the Farseer by the head with his claw.

"You're a dead git!" He said.

The Farseer emitted an even larger psychic burst, and Ganzif winced. He felt the green energy grow inside him, before forcing off the psychic energy. Ganzif grinned.

"Yer mind tricks ain't killin' me, Eldar!"

"I've killed Warphead Orks before. You're something different. You're…"

Ganzif was sick of her voice. He closed his claw around her head and yanked, tearing her head off her skinny frame. He impaled it on a spike on his back, and grinned. The Eldar were all dead, his slugga boyz already mounting their heads on their weapons.

"Boss! We've got a problem!"

Ganzif turned his head, and saw a group of slugga boyz charging up the hill.

"Chaos boyz is attackin'."

"Chaos Boyz? They're good for a fight. Let's go, lads."

OOO

Ganzif had been expecting a huge army of cultists, daemons and Traitor Marines. What was in front of him was something else. Dozens of soldiers walking towards him. There were imperial guardsmen covered in cuts, slashes and bruises. Space Marines whose heads were little more than skulls. Cultists covered in scars and wounds. Orks missing limbs and covered in burns. Eldar who were impaled with sharp blades. T'au who had had their skin pulled off in large patches. All of them had blank, white eyes without pupils. They walked past Ganzif without even looking. Then, they stopped.

"They is possessed by the Chaos Godz. We gotta get outta here!" An ork screamed.

The army of possessed soldiers stopped. Then, they began to rise slowly into the air, red mist coming out of their mouths as their eyes glowed red. Then, they exploded in a huge mist of red. A Chaos Lord walked through the blood, followed by a squad of Chaos Space Marines marching behind him. The Chaos Lord raised his hand, and power began to course through his body. He pulsed red, and his body began to change. A ghostly apparition surrounded him, a huge red demon with horns, massive wings and long claws. With every pulse, the Chaos Lord's body became more ghostly and fainter, while the apparition became more real with every pulse. Ganzif charged forward, ready to try stop him.

"He's becomin' a Daemon Boss! We gotta kill him!" Ganzif yelled.

"Die, Orks. You will all die. All will die for Chaos. This planet is an altar to Khrone. Now, your blood will be spilt on it. A Daemon Army will be formed. Blood for the Blood God, Skull of the Skull Thrones!"

The Ork army turned and began to run. They sprinted as fast as they could, except Ganzif. Ganzif felt the pulsing of the Chaos Lord. It stopped him from moving. Suddenly, he began walking towards the Chaos lord. A deep urge in him was forcing him to walk forward. Ganzif felt the pulse go through his soul, and felt his skin begin to burn.

"Ah, an Ork wishes to fight. Come here, Ork and let me absorb your power."

The Chaos Lord began walking towards Ganzif, surrounded by a huge field of psychic energy.

"Get away, humie! AAAARGH!" Ganzif screamed.

His blood began to boil and he felt everything build up in his head. The pressure was intense, incredibly so. He reached the Chaos Lord and grabbed his head and began to squeeze. The pressure was so much it felt like grenades were exploding in his head. Then he screamed, unleashing the full power of the WAAAGH! He screamed for several minutes, feeling the pressure in his head shoot out in waves. He stood up. He looked around. Every single chaos marine, including their lord, was now a headless corpse. He was covered in brains, bits of skull and gristle, and blood. Then, Ganzif collapsed.

OOO

Ganzif sat in a desert that went on for miles. There was no one else there, no features of the land, no plants. Just plain desert. The sun was setting under the horizon, and as it set Ganzif noticed two figures, walking towards him. The closer they got, the larger they appeared. He made out their outline, and came to the conclusion they must've been orks. He couldn't make out how far they were away, but they were big. Bigger than any Ork he'd seen before. Bigger than a Squiggoth. Bigger than a Titan. The two orks reached Ganzif. They held huge axes that could kill armies in one swing and had massive shoota's on their fists that could blow titans into bits. Their armoured jaws were coloured red and blue, respectively, and their armour had a checkerboard pattern to it. Their size was so incredible, Ganzif wanted to fall to his knees and praise them. Ganzif knew no matter how big he grew, and how strong he became, he would never be bigger than these two.

"Look what we got here. A tiny little git." One said.

"What's going on?" Ganzif asked.

"Youze dead, git."

"So who are you?"

"Who is me? Who is me? I'm Mork, da biggest, baddest ork there is.

"Yeah, 'Cept for me. I'm bigga and stronga. I'm Gork.

Ganzif dropped his weapon, and fell to his knees.

"Get up, lad. We didn't bring you here to pray. That's humie stuff. We brought you here 'cause I have a problem. Me boyz are fighting each other. Lotsa ork nobz are fighting and killin' each other. Why?" Mork said.

"Orks like fightin', boss."

"The Humies are makin' massive armies that can conquer planets easily. The T''au are getting' more races into their armies every day,, and getting better at killing. The Chaos Gods are growing stronger every day, and sending more demons to fight. The Eldar are making armies fight each other while they sit back and watch, while the Dark Eldar are doin' the same, but torturing the survivors. The Necrons are only just waking up, and they keep getting up after you kill them. Then there are the Tyrannids, a massive army of bugs planning to eat us all like squigs. Why aren't you fighting them instead of other orks!?" Gork roared.

"Sorry, boss. We didn't mean to make you mad, but…"

"Shut it. We need you to stop this. Your brain is special. It has the power of the WAAAGH! You absorbed the Eldar Farseer's power, and the Chaos Lord's. Now you're stronger than ever. So we're goig to wake you up. Stop the fighting, and make a WAAAGH! so big that you can conquer the universe. You can join up with the other boyz we told to do this, like Ghazghkull. Capture the universe. If you do good 'nuff, we're gonna show up and lead it, eventually. Got it?"

"OK." Ganzif said.

Gork and Mork had given him an order. He could fulfil it. Ganzif was strong. He would wage a huge WAAAGH!

"Good. Remember to use the power of the WAAAGH! You'll be more powerful that anyone else. All of you power took some time getting' settled in your head, but now you're ready. You survived the Eldar and the Chaos Boyz. Now, get up and get killin'. WAAAGH!"

Mork and Gork screamed WAAAGH! in unison. Ganzif yelled, and blacked out again.

OOO

Ganzif was lying on a metal table when he woke up. A Mad Dok leaned over him, poking him with a knife.

"His eyes are moving. I don't think he's dead. I'll stab him in the brain 'till he wakes up."

Ganzif felt the psychic energy surrounded him. It was like an extra arm. He tried to move it, and it formed into a giant claw. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it. He used it to lift the Dok up.

"Hey! Get me down!" The Dok yelled.

Ganzif dropped him and got up. He walked outside. About a dozen orks were fighting with machetes, slashing and hacking. Ganzif formed the majority of his power above them. Then, he made it act like a magnetic field, lifting all the weapons into the air.

"OI! You lot are with me now. No fightin' till I say, got it?"

"You ain't the boss. You're a git!" One yelled.

Ganzif slowly lifted him into the air, rising him above the buildings, higher and higher. Then, he dropped him. The ork screamed as he fell towards the ground. Ganzif caught him just before he hit and ground, and lifed him up again.

"Alright! You're the boss! Sorry, boss!"

Ganzif placed him on the ground, and walked towards the biggest hut around. He smashed the doors open in a psychic wave, and walked inside. Three Warbosses were arguing, and hitting their calws against things while yelling.

"We need to kill the chaos boyz first!"

"We need to kill the humie gitz. We can loot their tanks, and go…"

"We're going to hunt down the eldar to make…"

"Youze not the boss. I'm the boss!"

One of the Orks swung his claw at another's head. Ganzif froze the claw in mid-air, and stopped the bullets from coming out of the other warboss' gun.

"I'm the boss now! We're not going to fight. We're going to kill the humies, the chaos boyz, the Eldar and the T'au. Then, we're going to keep killin', until everyone but us is dead!"

"Who are you?" A Warboss asked.

Ganzif raised himself into the air, before having electricity and fire run along his armour.

"I'm Ganzif. The new Warlord."

Ganzif grinned. Time to start unifying the orks.

OOO

Sergeant Forrest listened to Brother-Captain Parker.

"There's been reports of an Psyker in the area. We need to attack in full force and go eliminate him."#

"We're hunting down Eldar?"

"No. This psyker's an ork."

"Aren't they incredibly rare?"

"Yes. So you should be proud of killing him."

"What grade is the psyker?"

"The reports must be garbled. It says here the ork's an Alpha, but there must have been a miniature warp storm passing over that badly garbled the reports. If there had been an Alpha psyker on this planet, he'd have wiped out our army by now. I'll be leading the charge. Get your unit ready. Let's go to war."

OOO

Two weeks after waking up, Ganzif stood on a hill, waiting. Rows of tanks, trukkz and gargants stood behind him. Thousands of boyz were waiting, thumping their weapons against the ground. Ganzif was wearing his psychic stuff, stuff taken from dead enemies throughout the WAAAGH!. There was a psychic hood taken from a Librarian, built into his power armour. Several Eldar Spirit Stones embedded in a belt was tied around his shoulder and chest like a bandolier. An eight-pointed star of chaos hung from his belt, psychic power coursing through it. Rhinos appeared on the horizon, followed by Terminator Squads, Space Marine Squads, Predators, Land Raiders, Whirlwinds, Dreadnoughts and Assault Squads.

"A fight's starting. Let's attack." A Nob yelled.

"Wait for my mark!" Ganzif yelled.

The orks waited patiently as the space marines approached. Ganzif waited, before letting out a scream that was quickly matched by his boyz.

"WAAAGH!"

The Orks charged in a huge wave. Ganzif sprinted forward. His gun was slung over his back, but that was a back-up. He wouldn't be needing it. He raised his hands and picked up a space marine, twisting his upper half until his spine snapped and he faced backwards. He threw the corpse at another space marine. Then, he fired an electric bolt, turning the armour into molten slag and turning the space marine wired inside to ash. A Predator drove past, and Ganzif caused it to flip. Ganzif opened a temporary warp rift in the sky, just in time for an assault squad to fly through. He fired the rift in front of a shoota squad., where they were killed in by a wave of bullets. A wave of energy surrounded his fist and he charged at a terminator putting a shield in front of him to stop there bullets, before punching the terminator, blowing it to bits. He fired a stream of green fire into a rhino, burning the occupants to ash. He slowly began to levitate, green energy flying from his body in tendrils, destroying every space marine he saw.

"For Gork and Mork!" He screamed. "WAAAGH!"


End file.
